


Another Supernatural Fanfiction

by DracoPotter80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambriel - Freeform, Angel Besties, BAMF!Reader, Brother!Sam, F/M, Fluff, Hunter!Reader, I know I hate myself too, I wrote this a long ass time ago, Im watching Insidious rn and I'm using this to distract myself, Smut, Snuggly!Dean, Thicc!Reader, Work In Progress, lol yes I just wrote thicc, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPotter80/pseuds/DracoPotter80
Summary: The reader is a bamf who doesn't need anything but her Dads old Monte Carlo and her best friend Ambriel, the Angel. At least she didn't think she needed anything until she met Dean Winchester





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I hope you enjoy this! Leave a kudos if you do :) also I'm a huge slut for comments... And Dean Winchester

How funny is the feeling of dying. It varies for each person. For one person it may be slow and peaceful, others quick but incredibly painful. As for myself, well I’ve felt it all. From the ones that bring tears to your eyes and fire to your veins to the ones that feel like you’re floating on cloud nine instead of the dirty floor of a warehouse. 

 

I am a hunter, not the kind that shot Bambi’s mom but the kind that takes care of the things that go bump in the night, and in this line of work injuries occur more often than not. As well as various injuries many hunters die before they even get to 40. But unlike many others, when I am dying, chances are I’m not actually going to die. Can come damn close to it, but not actually going to end up dead; I guess that’s one of the many perks of having an angel best friend. 

 

Ambriel is the Angel of Communications, who is so called “guiding the human race toward a consciousness of inner truth,” whatever that means. Either way he is my bestie and has been since I was five years old. We met when, like all other hunter origin stories, a monster came and killed my family. Then because I was young and abandoned I trained in combat and weaponry until I was 18 and went on a trip to track down the thing that killed the people I loved, I just never stopped even after it was dead. 

 

Of course I wasn’t alone, I had help from Bri throughout the years, he was the one who saved me that night. Somehow he had cloaked me from the monster’s sights and protected me, I don’t know why. I’ve asked him nearly a million times, but he always answers that “It is not safe to know one’s destiny before it can unfold” what does a girl gotta do to get some information around here? And don’t worry, Bri talks like an actual person now and not a five trillion year old celestial being.

 

“Roux can you please hurry up we have to get going soon,” I hear Bri call from outside the bathroom door. 

 

“Just give me a minute, who knows the last time we’ll stay in a hotel this nice? I mean, there’s a freaking towel warmer in here!” I yell back as I continue to wash off my body. This shower felt like God’s own hands were giving me a massage… okay that’s a little weird, it’s my best friends dad, ew.

 

I run my hands down yet another new scar and shiver as I remember how I got it, I never want to be that close to a chainsaw again. I know what you are probably thinking, “you have an angel as a bestie why don’t you just have him heal it?” Well it’s the one thing I don’t allow him to heal. For me scars aren’t something to be grossed out or ashamed by, it’s apart of my story and shows that I’m actually doing something in my life.

 

Although I am proud of my scars I wouldn’t say I’m body confident; I know I’m not skinny in the slightest. My thighs touch and I have rolls even when I stand but I know I’m beautiful; I’m just a bigger kind of beautiful… yet still fit as hell. I ran a marathon once just to chase a vamp down, I may have laid in bed for like a week after, but I still did it with minimal difficulty.

 

I reluctantly turn off the water and grab a fluffy towel from the counter before wrapping it firmly under my arms. Bri is sitting on one of the beds reading a book when I exit the bathroom, a cloud of steam following behind me. 

 

“Ugh, I’m going to miss this place,” I say as I drop my towel on the floor and walk to my duffel. 

 

“Really Roux? You do know you don’t have to be naked all the time,” Bri sighs as he continues reading his novel. 

 

“What do you care, you’re gay?” 

 

“I am not gay, I am a celestial being who does not care about human genitalia. We’ve gone over this.” he says completely abandoning his book. 

 

“Okay yeah sure but every time you’ve flirted it’s been with a guy,” I retort, pulling on my favorite New Orleans Zephyrs hoodie and leggings. 

 

“That’s because it was once and the “guy” was a notorious gay vampire leader, I have never flirted with anyone seriously nor will I ever,” 

 

“Fine be stingy and alone forever,” I say as I finish packing up my belongings. “But really when are we going to be able to go to a hotel again? I don’t know how much longer my back will be able to take sleeping in motel beds,” Finally packing up the rest of my things we head out of hotel and into my dad’s old blue 1970 Monte Carlo. 

 

“You know how risky it is going to hotels, we nearly got caught this time.” I hear Bri say as he loads our gear into the trunk. I sigh and nod my head; if Bri hadn't angel mojo’d the concierge we would have been arrested. Soon he climbs into the passenger seat and I take off.

 

“Where to?” I ask the the angel on his laptop just as truck with a black eyed driver slams into the side of our car, sending it flying off the bridge. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when this will update I wrote one short chapter like a year ago and forgot what storyline I was going with. Oops. I'll try real hard to remember and write more.


End file.
